Campaign from the ONI Base
The Campaign from the ONI Base was a medium-scale engagement between the Bronx OutLawz and the GSG 9, it was part of the larger Battle of Installation 7. Prologue Before the Battle for ONI Base began, the Elite Zuka 'Zamamee formulated a plan to eliminate Joshua Woods & Trey Batisite. His Grunt offsider, Yayapan, was left to be found by the Roman forces, and transported to ONI Base. Once he spotted the Bronx OutLawz, he activated a signaling device to call in Zuka's attack force. However, by the time the battle had started, the Master Chief was well on his way to the Installation 7 Control Room. Battle The Campaign From' The ONI Base' began with a distress relay call from the Pelican dropship Charlie 715. This Pelican had been listed as MIA, and so was allowed to land on one of the pads at ONI Base, although a Legionare reaction force was put on standby. The Pelican was piloted by Lieutenant Rick Halen, a GSG 9 prisoner. As soon as the Pelican was given permission to land, the Lieutenant was then strangled to death by Zuka 'Zamamee using an Energy Garrote. The last thing the Lieutenant did was soil himself, as 'Zamamee landed the dropship by himself. Wellsley, however, read the thermal readings given off by the Active Camouflage and was about to warn his superiors. However, the Elites had already landed, and the battle thus began. Thirty heavily armed Stealth Elites disembarked from the dropship and attacked every Marine in sight. Despite being caught fully unaware, the OutLaw forces rallied and fought back well, setting fire to the pad Charlie 715 landed on, killing many of the opposing Elites and destroying the GSG 9 Pelican. However, Silva now had to deal with the problem of roasting all of the Pelicans. By this point, 6 Spirit dropships were spotted heading for ONI Base at 350 kph by Wellsley. The A.I., Wellsley utilized a 50mm Autocannon and shot down one of them before they could get out of range. The 5 remaining Covenant ships touched down on the mesa and unloaded the main attack force, as well as Field Master Noga 'Putumee. Meanwhile, Zuka 'Zamamee and five of the remaining Stealth Elites descended into the underground level of the base, slaughtering all the humans that they came across. Finally, they entered the Control Room and massacred Cho, Pauley, and Murphy (GSG 9 personnel). However, they were seen by Wellsley, who promptly warned Silva. Soon,six teams of 3 Marines were set out to halt the Stealth Elites; to counter the active camouflage, the Marines had special items which allowed them to read the thermal heat given off by the active camo. The Elites questioned everyone they came across in an attempt to learn Joshua Woods's whereabouts. Eventually they came across Yayapan and three other Grunts in a prison cell. The Grunt convinced Zuka that the Spartan was guarding a group of captured Banshees on the other side of the base, and led the group toward there. A 3-man Marine fireteam surprised them, killing the five Stealth Elites and the three Grunts before being taken out by a plasma grenade from Yayap. Upon reaching the Banshees, "he (Yayapan) pointed a plasma pistol at his superior's (Zuka's) head", to get Zuka to fly them both to safety. Meanwhile, on the plateau, McKale was in command in halting the GSG 9 forces on the plateau. The primary GSG 9 attack force had been thoroughly destroyed. First, the snipers attempted to kill the majority of the enemy ground forces. 'Putumee, unable to land on the pads as originally planned, alternatively landed on the area up-spin of the Forerunner complex. Despite having the remaining Spirit dropships strafing the Marine defenders, they were caught unaware by the pair of entrenched Scorpion Tanks and prepared defenses on the plateau. 'Putumee noticed that the trenches were too neat to be dug in the last unit, but the thought crossed his mind too late. Not only did the Scorpions obliterate the majority of the Covenant forces, but also deprived the GSG 9 forces of their leadership when 'Putumee was killed. However, the assault moved onward, albeit slowly, as the lower-ranked Elites assumed command and attempted to rally the troops. The strafing Spirits picked up the few surviving GSG 9 troops and retreated. The Battle for ONI Base was over. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages